Nightmare YooSu HxH
by ChoikangChenmin
Summary: Une fanfiction tournant autour du couple YooSu  YooChun x JunSu  des DBSK. Certains passages pourraient 'choquer' alors âmes sensibles et homophobes passez votre chemin.  Cette fanfiction est dans la même histoire que "I hate you"


Le 3 décembre, à 17h08. Il n'avait fallu que quelques semaines, pour qu'ils changent sa vie. Le groupe, et ces deux hommes. Oui, ils étaient au nombre de deux à présent. Le premier, il l'avait rencontré au résultat des auditions, et il l'avait pressenti, que plus jamais il ne pourrait se détacher d'un Être comme celui-ci. Ses lèvres, ses yeux, sa voix, tout ce qu'il était, il le voulait. JunSu ne sortait plus de ses pensées depuis la première fois où il lui avait adressé la parole, ils ne se séparaient plus, avaient toujours besoin d'échanger des regards complices, des sourires, un simple clin d'oeil. Le jeune homme avait bouleversé toute sa vie. Et ce deuxième... lui avait prit ce pourquoi il existait.

À présent, YooChun était seul, tout le monde était parti, même les membres du groupe, ChangMin, YunHo, JaeJoong... il était le seul encore présent, le visage fermé et impassible, les mains jointes, aussi immobile et froid que le marbre à ses pieds. Le coeur lourd, Micky fixait les lettres gravées dans la pierre, tout était comme un rêve lointain, la pluie, la morsure du froid, le vent glacial. Plus rien ne l'atteignait. Sa vue se floua alors qu'il lâchait le bouquet de lys qu'il tenait sur la tombe, il voulut retenir ses larmes, JunSu n'aimait pas qu'il pleure, mais il ne pouvait pas plus longtemps. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il aille à ce rendez-vous ? Pourquoi avait-il dû accélerer pour rentrer le plus tôt possible ? Pourquoi lui avait-on arraché ? YooChun cacha son visage entre ses mains alors qu'il fondait en larmes, il pouvait encore entendre la voix du chanteur comme si il était à ses côtés, sentir sa main sur son épaule pour l'encourager ou le réconforter. Il lui sembla qu'il brûlait, oui, il était en train de mourir de chaud, mais ça aussi il en était loin..

"YooChun, YooChun !"

Sa voix fut comme une claque, violente, et Micky revint à la réalité. Ouvrant les yeux et haletant, il plaqua sa main contre sa joue endolorie et tenta de se repérer dans l'obscurité la plus totale. La lumière se fit, aveuglante, il plissa les yeux pour discerner la silhouette qui se tenait près de l'interrupteur et cessa de respirer.

-J..JunSu ?

Oui, c'était bien lui, il se tenait là, en simple boxer et un tee shirt en le fixant avec un air paniqué. Il le rejoint sur le lit et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

"Ca va pas ? T'arrêtes pas de pleurer depuis tout à l'heure, et t'es brulant, tu transpires, ça va ? T'es malade c'est ça !"

Il le fixait avec un air ahuri, la bouche entrouverte, ses lèvres tremblèrent un instant, puis JunSu se retrouva emprisonné entre ses bras. YooChun le serrait contre lui avec force, agrippant son tee shirt d'une main et caressant sa nuque de l'autre. Il alla nicher son visage contre son cou et tâcha de calmer ses sanglots, JunSu resta immobile quelques secondes avant de l'enlacer à son tour et de murmurer :

"Tu as fait un cauchemar ? Tu veux me raconter ?"

Micky respira profondément et secoua lentement la tête.

-Ca va aller..

JunSu haussa les épaules et commença à le bercer en chantonnant, son ami ferma les yeux un instant, puis le rouvrit pour regarder le calendrier accroché au mur et se crispa.

-JunSu.. on est le combien ?  
>"2 décembre, pourquoi ?"<p>

Son coeur rata un battement et il referma sa prise sur le corps du chanteur.

-Tu as un rendez-vous demain ?

Xiah se mordit la lèvre et secoua négativement la tête. Son partenaire l'écarta doucement pour avoir son visage face au sien et cette vision faillit lui faire peur, YooChun d'habitude si enjoué le fixait, l'air en colère, sourcils froncés, les yeux rougis par les larmes et les cheveux en bataille. Pourtant, le jeune homme ne se démonta pas. Le silence était lourd, mais ne dura qu'un court instant, Micky l'allongea sur le lit, plaquant ses épaules contre le matelas et plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-JunSu, s'il te plait ne sors pas demain.

"Mais... j'ai des choses à faire demain.

-S'il te plait, je t'en supplie reste là demain ! Je ne veux pas que tu sortes. Je.. j'ai peur..

JunSu haussa un sourcil curieux, peur ? Il n'était pourtant pas du genre à voir le mal partout, une larme glissa sur la joue du plus âgé pour aller s'écraser sur la sienne et il lui sourit tendrement.

"Tu as rêvé de quoi YooChun ? Que je mourrais ?"

Il ferma les yeux et acquiesca, Xiah le dévisagea puis l'attira à lui. Surprenant celui-ci, le plus jeune lui dit qu'il ne risquait rien, que les cauchemars n'étaient que le reflet de nos peurs et qu'en plus rêver de la mort de quelqu'un rallongeait sa vie, mais il n'y trouva rien de rassurant.

-Ne sors pas.. c'était ce jour là que tu es mort, s'il te plait ne tentes pas le diable, j'ai peur ! Tu me manquais tellement, je m'en voulais tellement, il y avait tant de choses que je ne t'avais pas dîtes..

"Comme ?"

YooChun se figea, pourquoi avait-il dit une chose pareille ? Il espéra un instant qu'il rêvait encore, mais le sourire qui éclairait le visage du plus jeune et le bien être que celui lui procurait l'en dissuadèrent. Micky referma la bouche et se rallongea de manière à lui tourner le dos. Xiah fit la moue et se redressa sur les coudes pour le regarder.

"Allez ! Venant de toi je pourrais tout entendre."

-Non.

"YooChuuun~"  
>-Non.<p>

"YooChun-euh."  
>-J'ai dit non.<p>

Il colla ses lèvres contre son oreille et murmura encore son prénom. Un frisson traversa Micky alors qu'il sentait son souffle chaud contre sa peau mais il ne broncha pas. Finalement, le jeune renonça et se redressa en soupirant.

"T'es un gros lourd ! Dis !"  
>-Non.<p>

"Mais quoi ? QUOI ? T'es amoureux c'est ça ?"  
>-Oui.<p>

JunSu resta bouche bée en le regardant, YooChun soupira et tourna la tête pour le regarder.

-Refermes la bouche débile. T'es content ?

JunSu s'executa puis reprit ses esprits et lui sourit.

"Mais tu plaisantes, hein ?"

YooChun se redressa lentement et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement, puis le repoussa doucement.

-Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux. Je t'aime, je suis amoureux de toi. A-MOU-REUX. Tu voulais savoir, ça t'apprendra à être curieux.

Et il se rallongea sans un mot de plus, JunSu baissa les yeux et se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre en réflechissant. Entre temps, le plus vieux éteint la lumière et resta muet, Xiah fixa sa silhouette qu'il ne pouvait que deviner dans l'obscurité pendant quelques minutes. Puis se glissa sous les draps et alla se coller à lui.

"YooChun.."

Il avait à peine chuchoté son nom, son ami ne bougea pas, peut être ne l'avait-il pas entendu, ou peut-être ne l'avait-il même pas dit et s'en était simplement persuadé. JunSu soupira, ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes qu'il se tourrna vers lui, même si il ne pouvait rien voir, il sentait son regard posé sur lui. Hésitant, le plus jeune alla chercher ses lèvres, il sentit une main chaude passer sous son tee shirt et l'attirer un peu plus contre le corps du danseur. Fermant les yeux, il sentit les doigts de YooChun parcourir sa peau et s'attarder sur ses reins, un sentiment d'appréhension l'envahi, il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Mais peu importe, il ne voulait en aucun cas le perdre. L'ainé mit fin à leur baiser et alla lui chuchoter des mots doux à l'oreille, l'allongeant sans qu'il ne lui résiste et passant au dessus de lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Au bout de quelques minutes, tous les deux étaient complètement nus, mais il n'était pas inquiet, au contraire, il se sentait merveilleusement bien. Son corps était brulant, ses baisers tendres, et il le savait, qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux qu'il agrippa doucement et laissa échapper un gémissement alors que les doigts de YooChun se faisaient de plus en plus baladeurs. Poussant un cri de surprise lorsqu'il sentit l'un d'entre eux s'introduire en lui et se mordit la lèvre. Avec précaution, son amant commença à remuer lentement en lui et l'embrassa dans le cou, passant sa langue sur sa peau et lui arrachant un soupire de plaisir. Si bien qu'il ne fut pas dérangé par le second intrus, mais une fois arrivé au troisième... JunSu se crispa brusquement.

"Ca.. ça fait mal là."

Le chanteur ne se gênat pas pour continuer.

-Je sais, je suis désolé.

JunSu laissa échapper un léger soupire et se détendit, promenant timidement ses mains sur le corps brûlant. Il n'aura jamais imaginé faire ça, pas même dans ses rêves les plus pervers, mais il se sentait pourtant si bien. Avec hésitation, ses doigts allèrent caresser le membre de son amant et il constata avec plaisir et gêne combien YooChun était excité. Rougissant, il sourit doucement et alla mordiller tendrement son oreille sans lui épargner des gémissements de plaisir. Le plus âgé poussa un grognement qui faillit l'inquiéter et se retira, agrippant ses hanches, il l'embrassa. Toute forme de tendresse aillant disparu sur le coup, sa langue vint s'introduire entre ses lèvres alors que JunSu sentait son sexe se presser contre son entrée. Etouffant un gémissant de douleur, des larmes échouèrent sur l'oreiller alors que YooChun glissait en lui et il sentit ses mains passer sous ses fesses. Le plus jeune s'accrocha à lui et enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau pour retenir un cri.

-Ca va ?

JunSu serra les dents et lui intima de continuer, et YooChun obéit avec joie, s'activant lentement en lui, le chanteur ferma les yeux. Il sentait le souffle de son amant sur son visage, et ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser encore. Le plaisir commençant à prendre le dessus sur la douleur, ses gémissements de plaisir se firent de plus en plus fréquents et plus en plus fort, se serrant contre lui. YooChun lui aussi se laissa aller et ses coups de reins se firent plus rapprochés et profonds, arrachants des cris aux deux amants. JunSu agrippa les draps et enserra la taille du dominant entre ses cuisses, remuant son bassin pour l'inviter à aller plus loin en lui.

"AH.. YOO-YOOCHUN !"

Il voulut hurler, à l'instant où YooChun atteint son point le plus sensible, retournant agripper ses cheveux pour le brusquer, les gémissements laissèrent place à des cris étouffés avec peine. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il prononça son nom comme une plainte que Micky tilta et se mit à pilloner son amant, caressant ses hanches et allant l'embrasser langouresement. JunSu vint entre eux dans un cri de plaisir alors qu'il sentait YooChun se déverser en lui en poussant un râle rauque. S'effondrant sur lui, ils restèrent silencieux, haletant, les yeux grands ouverts. JunSu entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de YooChun et poussa un long soupire de plaisir. Le plus âgé se rallongea convenablement et l'enlaca tendrement, puis le couvrit de baisers.

-Je.. t'ai fait mal ?

JunSu esquissa un sourire et caressa sa joue.

"C'était magique.."

YooChun sourit à son tour et ferma les yeux. Un silence paisible s'installa.

"Je vais morfler demain... hein ?"

-Ah ? Euh.. je.. oui peut-ê.. Oui.

JunSu haussa les épaules et se blottit contre lui, passant une main dans son dos pour caresser tranquillement sa peau. Son amant le serrait contre lui, l'embrassant doucement, promenant ses lèvres sur sa peau, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Le plus jeune se sentait aux anges, et ce sentiment était réciproque, YooChun ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux qu'aujourd'hui..

"YooChun.. je t'aime."

Aucune réponse, JunSu tiqua et se redressa sur un coude. Guettant le moindre son qui le trahirait, sa respiration était lente et régulière, et il sifflait légèrement du nez. JunSu écarquilla les yeux.

"Enfoiréééé.."

Il sourit et retourna contre lui, veillant à ne pas le réveiller. Lui aussi s'abandonna au sommeil en pensant au cadeau qu'il lui avait fait faire et qu'il devrait aller chercher rapidement le lendemain.


End file.
